Talk:Lux/@comment-4842500-20120322235431
So what kind of build am I supposed to use with Lux? Just finished having a miserable game against some fgt graves and at 1 point in the 27 minute match I ran out of mana. I have a completely stacked MP5 rune page (to see if this genuinely helps with mana) and the 3/3 Utility mastery for mana+MP5. I decided not to take clarity, and instead of getting chalice I took 3 Dorans.(because apparently if you get chalice, the best MREGEN item in the whole game, you get bitched out). At the end, my stats were 1/2/3 while the rest of my team had 5-7 deaths, but a couple more kills. One of my deaths was from the graves I was up against, the other one was during a teamfight. Am I supposed to stack 2-3 Dorans? They're from the beginning of the game, and they sort of kept me sustained, but there was 1 point during the game that I ran out of mana. And alot of A-holes love to harp on about "oh, you're a bad lux, manage your mana correctly" . WELL I AM. I never used my LS to blow up minions during the laning phase. I always used it to hit graves, and I did so with about 85-90% accuracy (pretty impossible to dodge it when I throw it right on his face) and I would always try to follow up with an AA. So wtf is this magical mana management, hmm? Stop casting LS to damage enemies? WTF am i supposed to do then? Just AA for eternity? Not stack Dorans? Don't bother casting light binding? Not cast my shield? Wtf am I doing wrong? Other than chalice or getting Tear of Goddess (though I don't see this as reliable as Lux can't spam her spells like other champions, but with AA it's hard to run OOM) I don't see any seriously reliable method or item on keeping my mana at a level where I'm able to cast my entire combo, or at least 3 of the spells,at all times. I've looked up alot of guides and all of them shun clarity, none of them have any solutions or items to regenerate mana. How the hell is this supposed to work? How the fk am I supposed to defend my turret if I'm forced to recall when I'm OOM? I could've taken Teleport instead of Clairvoyance, but CV helped me a couple of times that game scouting the bushes and seeing the movement of my enemy. I normally DO take Teleport, but that time I decided to take CV instead. I seriously do not like being OOM, and going back to base when I'm high on health but because i'm low on mana is something I really do not like doing. Other than getting chalice I see no sustainable way to stay in lane and keeping my mana at a high level, but if I get chalice I get bitched out. Seriously, wtf am i supposed to do? Stacking Doran's was kind of OK, but so far getting chalice has been the only surefire way of keeping my mana high. And if I see some idiot posting "manage your mana" , or "you're a bad Lux" i'm just going to ignore your shitty troll post, seeing as this is a serious post asking for advice on how to improve my Lux game. I really do hope someone with alot more experience on Lux can give me some useful tips or their preferred builds, and useful things they learned in their journeys during their time playing Lux. And DO NOT, for the love of god, do not talk to me about the blue buff. Reply to me as if blue buff didn't exist. Honestly I think players are too dependent on blue buff. I want to see what they'd do without it as an integral part of their game.